


Just Deserts

by Alandra (Lady_Alandra)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corvo is on a killing spree, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Mild Gore, To Every Man his choice, to Every Man his fate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alandra/pseuds/Alandra
Summary: За каждым нашим выбором следуют последствия. Иногда, они настигают нас совершенно неожиданными путями. Те, кто ставит себя выше других и присваивает себе право играть чужими жизнями, рано или поздно сталкиваются с этой истиной.
Kudos: 2





	Just Deserts

_To Every Man his choice; to Every Man his fate. ~ High Overseer Campbell_

На протяжении всего вечера Верховный Смотритель Кэмпбэлл прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы просто не всадить Кэрноу клинок в горло и не покончить с этим поскорее. Капитан Стражи был просто невыносимо, непроходимо глуп и абсолютно некомпетентен для подобной должности. Совершенно не понимая, в чем была его выгода, он упрямо следовал своим, давно утратившим всякий смысл, принципам, что в очередной раз создавало для Кэмпбэлла изрядные неудобства. Ни в коем случае нельзя было дать слухам о неподобающем поведении Смотрителей распространиться по городу. Любому здравомыслящему человеку было бы понятно, что Стража должна была взять на себя всю вину за устроенный в переулке Триверс беспорядок. Любому, кроме Кэрноу, который был глух и слеп ко всем намекам и завуалированным предложениям. Что же... каждому по выбору, каждому по последствиям.

Наилучшим способом был, конечно, яд. Тихо, аккуратно — и достаточно медленно, чтобы этот безмозглый болван успел понять, что с ним происходит. О, каким удовольствием будет наблюдать, как глаза Кэрноу помутнеют, а жизнь покинет его тело вместе с разрывающим легкие кашлем. Это должно хотя бы частично компенсировать необходимость терпеть этого идиота столько времени. Предвкушение грядущей расплаты определенно подняло Кэмпбэллу настроение, и от нетерпения он даже не сразу смог найти правильный ключ. Впрочем, Кэрноу, казалось, не заметил алчного блеска в глазах собеседника — слепец. Глупец. Уже протягивая ему бокал с ядом, Кэмпбэлл даже милостиво дал капитану еще один шанс, прямо заявив, что Аббатству необходимо сохранить лицо. Эта попытка, ожидаемо, пропала втуне, как и все до нее. Впрочем, она скорее являлась издевкой, нежели спасительной соломинкой. Твердо решив избавиться от назойливого насекомого, Верховный Смотритель всего лишь хотел удостовериться, что оно не умрет раньше, прежде чем в его маленьком мозгу осядет понимание, за что его раздавили.

Триумфальное злорадство сменилось удушливым ужасом, когда первые признаки отравления стали растекаться по его груди. Нет, нет, быть не может, он же сам разливал вино, несколько раз удостоверившись, что яд будет именно в левом бокале. Неужели?.. Нет, нет, только не это.

\- Попало не в то горло? - из-за сокрушительного кашля он не сразу расслышал слова Кэрноу, который с холодной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как его несостоявшийся убийца осел на пол, держась за горло. - Или из-за яда вино забродило?

\- Что за... - лицо Кэмпбэлла исказила ярость, - как ты... Кэрноу, ты лишишься, - новый приступ кашля, - гх-головы..!

Улыбка капитана выглядела так, будто кто-то насильно растянул уголки его губ, что в сочетании с пустым, лишенным всякого выражения взглядом придавало ему вид безумца. Склонившись над Кэмпбэлом, он с явным сарказмом проговорил:

\- Отравиться собственным ядом — какое невезение. Но это все ради правого дела.

«Нет, быть того не может», хотел воскликнуть Кэмпбэлл, когда за спиной пошатнувшегося Кэрноу прямо из воздуха возникла другая фигура. Но яд уже слишком сильно распространился по его венам, и вместо слов из распухшего горла вылетело только неразборчивое бульканье.

-Что? Кэмпбэлл? - Кэрноу был вынужден опереться о стол. Борясь с невесть откуда взявшейся дурнотой и ознобом, он непонимающе переводил взгляд с корчившееся в последних конвульсиях Кэмпбэлла на свой бокал и обратно. - Стража! Стража, ко мне! - выдавил он из последних сил. - Кто-то отравил вино!

~~~

В «Золотой Кошке» царила суматоха. Все началось с несчастного случая в парилке: из-за неисправного механизма комната, занимаемая Лордом Морганом Пендлтоном, оказалась заполнена горячим паром. Когда обваренные тела – его и куртизанки – наконец удалось вытащить в предбанник, стало ясно, что любая помощь уже опоздала. Второй же Лорд Пендлтон – Кастис – которому хотели сообщить эту печальную новость, просто исчез. В Золотой Комнате нашли только распахнутые балконные двери да невесть откуда взявшийся пепел, толстым слоем покрывавший ковер. Заказанной им куртизанки так же нигде не было видно.

Совсем не горя желанием рассказывать обо всём этом Мадам – один клиент мертв, другой исчез, ковер испорчен, она будет в ярости – но не видя особенного выбора, три девушки тем не менее отправились к ее офису. Постучав и не получив ответа, они тихонько заглянули в дверь.

\- Смилуйся над нами Чужой, она тоже мертва! - выдохнула одна из них, приложив руки ко рту.

Самая старшая подняла руку в предупреждающем жесте и осторожно прошла к лежащей на полу хозяйке. Нахмурившись, она тщательно осмотрела ее.

\- Нет, ее просто кто-то сильно ударил по голове, - негромко проговорила куртизанка, поднимая взгляд и показывая остальным окровавленные пальцы. - Но она еще дышит.

В воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как за окном плещется река. Не говоря ни слова, третья девушка стянула со стула Мадам подушку и протянула ее той, что сидела рядом с хозяйкой. Девушки обменялись короткими кивками. Ни слова не было произнесено в тот момент. Ни слова не было произнесено и потом, когда тело Мадам с громким плеском упало в воду, на которой играли отблески вечернего солнца. Собравшиеся девушки молча смотрели вниз, пока круги на воде не исчезли, и так же молча разошлись. Никто из них не любил Мадам Прюденс за черствость и холодность. Никто не мог простить ей и обыкновения сбрасывать тела куртизанок в реку вместо похорон. Никто не собирался по ней скучать.

Об исчезновении «гостьи» Мадам так же не было сказано ни слова. Кто бы ни пришел за ней, едва ли девчонке будет хуже с ним, чем в облезлой комнате на чердаке «Кошки», откуда она так стремилась сбежать. Кроме того, ее судьба их не касалась – необходимо было определиться с новой Мадам, если они не хотели оказаться на улице без куска хлеба и гроша в кармане.

~~~

Приемы у Бойлов всегда были предметом обсуждений в светских кругах. В то время, как простые горожане умирали от голода и чумы, столы в особняке ломились от деликатесов, в том числе и контрабандных: даже блокада не помешает Бойлам купаться в роскоши, говорили гости, неспешно смакуя Тивианское красное. Наименее щепетильные украдкой совали в карман то, что по их мнению плохо лежало — ах, сестры все равно не заметят пропажи, у них так много этих безделушек. Пожалуй, только Стена Света мешала им пробраться на второй этаж, где должна была лежать та самая камея, обещанная в качестве награды тому, кто угадает, под какими масками скрывались Эсма, Вейверли и Лидия.

Приемы у Бойлов всегда были предметом обсуждений, но этот обещал стать самым запоминающимся.

\- Какая великолепная маска, где бы мне взять такую же? - беспечно щебетала какая-то аристократка. - Ах, она в точности как на тех плакатах «Разыскивается».

\- Готов поспорить, это станет поводом для еще одной лотереи сегодня. Вечер обещает быть приятным, - добавил ее спутник, чей голос тем не менее оставался утомленно-скучающим.

«Удивительное совпадение» перестанет быть таким забавным, когда Стража будет переворачивать весь дом и бесконечно допрашивать всех, кто был на празднике, вне зависимости от их статуса, в ответ на все возражения заявляя, что это приказ самого Лорда Регента. Чей-то розыгрыш с именем Корво Аттано, записанным в гостевой книге, перестанет казаться таким смешным, когда леди Вейверли Бойл найдут в подвале... вернее, то, что от нее осталось. Всхлипывающая служанка, бледная как мел, в который раз будет отвечать на одни и те же вопросы. Она готовилась нести поднос с закусками наверх, когда на кухню спустилась Леди Бойл. Она была одна, ее никто не сопровождал... правда, двигалась немного странно, как будто сильно перебрав — служанка даже приняла ее за леди Эсму, известную своей слабостью к выпивке. Не отвечая на приветствия, леди Вейверли прошла вниз, в кладовую. Служанка уже поднималась по лестнице, когда снизу донеслись крики и мольбы. Нет, она ничего не видела. Нет, она не знала, что крысы проникли в подвал, в суматохе подготовки к празднику они, наверное, не уследили.

Девушка будет повторять эту историю снова и снова, всякий раз опуская одну деталь. Пока прибежавший на шум охранник разгонял крыс с помощью огня, а две кухарки шумно прочищали желудок в углу, стараясь не смотреть на окровавленную груду мяса и внутренностей, странным, извращенным образом сочетавшуюся с рассыпанными по полу красными розами и обрывками ткани, что-то заставило ее посмотреть наверх. Там, на трубах, почти сливаясь с темнотой, сидел человек в капюшоне. Будто почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он повернул к девушке скрытое страшной маской лицо и приложил палец к губам. Окаменев и не в состоянии выдавить из себя даже писк, она судорожно кивнула. Но стоило ей моргнуть, и ужасный человек исчез, будто его не было.

Популяция крыс становилась все больше с каждой неделей. Особняк Бойлов был не первым, куда они проникли через канализацию в поисках пищи. Это было куда более правдоподобной версией случившегося, а за померещившийся призрак можно было оказаться в застенках аббатства. Но еще много ночей ей будет сниться та маска и крысы, высыпающиеся из ее раскрытого рта.

~~~

Хайрем Берроуз, действующий Лорд Регент, приближался к состоянию паники. С тех пор, как чертов Корво ускользнул прямо из-под топора палача, все пошло кувырком, как будто его удача вдруг разом прекратилась. Сначала Тадеус умудрился перепутать бокалы и нечаянно покончил собой, лишив его поддержки Аббатства. Затем эти таинственные смерти Пендлтонов, стоившие ему парламента. Исчезнувший из своей лаборатории Соколов. И вот теперь Вейверли… О, Вейверли. Зачем она только пошла в этот погреб. И еще эта информация об имени Корво в гостевой книге. Кто-то безусловно методично выбивал у него почву из-под ног, но даже у Дауда не вышло бы проделать все настолько чисто, что это выглядело почти как совпадения и несчастные случаи. Не может быть, чтобы бывший Лорд Протектор был способен…

Как же он устал. И как ему осточертела эта комната, это непрерывное гудение Стены Света и гулкие шаги толлбоя. Как бы ему хотелось хотя бы одну ночь провести в своей комнате, с подобающим Лорду Регенту комфортом. Но теперь это было просто непозволительной роскошью.  
Решив в очередной раз удостовериться, что меры безопасности работают, как надо, он связался с Генералом Тобиасом. Слушая его спокойный, уверенный рапорт, Берроуз почувствовал, как страх понемногу отпускает его, хотя бы на время. Никто бы не смог пройти мимо армии стражников и всех тех охранных систем, будь он трижды хорош.

Изображение на экране мигнуло и задрожало. На его глазах Генерал Тобиас вместе с офицером стражи вдруг рассыпались черным пеплом, осев у ног человека в маске, стоявшего позади них.

\- Что за… Кто это? - собирая оставшуюся силу воли в кулак, крикнул он, стараясь казаться грозным.

\- Помнишь меня, Хайрем? - донесся из динамиков голос, в то время как на экране человек снял маску и теперь смотрел на Лорда Регента со злым весельем, из-под которого, как из-под еще одной маски, на Берроуза смотрела его смерть. Потому что в этот момент он понял, что ни личная армия, ни все изобретения Соколова, ни высота, отделявшая его сейчас от Корво, не имели никакого значения. Потому что теперь он знал, что ни Кэмпбэлл, ни Пендлтоны, ни Леди Бойл не пали жертвой случая, как бы их смерти не выглядели.

_Помнишь меня, Хайрем?_

Сигнал тревоги с ревом разносился по башне Дануолла, но даже он не мог заглушить эти слова, эхом звучавшие у Берроуза в голове. Лихорадочно мечась по комнате, он мог думать только об одном: когда Корво заберется наверх по горе трупов… какую расплату выберет он для него?


End file.
